Another Chance
by Sanna
Summary: "I missed you." Quinn didn't say anything and Jesse continued, "Didn't you miss me, even just a little?" Quinn turned away. "Not really, I had Puck around to keep me company."


**Author's Note:** This story is mostly based on the amazing St. Fabray work of AFamiliarSmile called "The Accident," chapters one through six. Read it when you find the time – you won't be able to stop thinking of all the Jesse/Quinn possibilities upon reading it.

This story is also inspired by the amazing manips found on St. Fabray on Tumblr. I swear, once you find these things, it's so hard to stop being a fan of St. Fabray.

**

* * *

Another Chance**

Quinn stood in the auditorium with the other glee kids. She was nudged by Mike Chang who stood beside her. "What is Vocal Adrenalin doing here in our auditorium?" he asked. Quinn shrugged, but a bad feeling had settled in her stomach, and it wasn't the baby kicking. She rubbed her belly.

Rachel came in with the rest of the club and Quinn felt her heart sink when she saw Jesse come out from the Vocal Adrenalin crowd dressed like them. "Jesse," Rachel asked, voicing out what was on all of their minds. "What are you doing up there with them?"

Jesse was ditching them. He had returned back to Carmel High and Vocal Adrenalin because, as he put it, New Directions had been awful to him. Quinn looked up and glared at Finn, then at Puck, and then to the rest of the group. They had been awful to Jesse. Even after her little speech, they had returned to ignoring him and making nasty comments about him. She couldn't blame him for leaving.

But she did. Quinn looked up questioningly at Jesse, trying to understand why he hadn't told her he was doing this. Why he hadn't said anything last night when he brought her home.

But Jesse ignored her, focusing solely on Rachel, and later Finn, who had spoken up. Considering her status as the invisible girl in school, Quinn had never felt more ignored as she did at that moment.

Vocal Adrenalin began to perform "Another One Bites the Dust" and although they were trying to keep their cool, the members of New Directions were starting to shift uneasily. There was no doubt about it, Vocal Adrenalin was as good as their reputation that had preceded them.

The choir group of around 30 danced and sang in perfect synchronization. Had they really only put together that number a few days ago? Finally, the performance ended and the room was silent for a few seconds.

Quinn wanted to tear out the eyes of Jesse's dance partner who had the nerve to call their auditorium quaint. However, Jesse had gazed in their direction and finally met her eyes. He said nothing. She hoped he could read her mind, or at least the expression on her face.

He breathed deeply and followed his group mates out, leaving New Directions scrambling to regroup. And this was before they had discovered their choir room had been TP-ed.

Later that evening, while Mercedes was helping her little sister with her homework, Quinn found the courage to send Jesse a text. _**Why?**_

She didn't receive a response.

* * *

On the other side of town, Jesse was staring at Quinn's message. Every possible response ran through his head, all of it unsuitable.

Jesse felt ashamed. Joining New Directions was only supposed to be an attempt to practice his acting skills and earn more brownie points with his favorite teacher. From the start and with the exception of Rachel, he had intentionally tried to distance himself from the kids at McKinley in order to avoid this situation.

But he hadn't managed to distance himself from Quinn. Quite the opposite really. Their loneliness had only drawn them closer together.

Even though he had eventually grown quite fond of her, Jesse knew that Rachel had been a job, a mission to complete. However, he wasn't sure what exactly Quinn had been to him. The ambiguity continued to bother him.

On his last day as a student of McKinley, Jesse had wandered around the school for an hour, trying to sort through his thoughts. His mission was complete, Rachel had heard the tape Shelby had made, and now Shelby wanted him back in Vocal Adrenalin for Regionals. So why did he feel that this chapter wasn't finished yet?

Jesse knew he couldn't leave McKinley without one last practice in the choir room. It was late, and Jesse was surprised to discover Quinn sitting in her usual chair, working on her homework. He was usually the first one in the room. He hadn't expected her to wait for him.

Quinn looked up at him. "You looked sad earlier," she said simply. "Your car was still in the parking lot and I thought you might need a friend."

He had given her a half smile. "I'm a star and stars don't get sad. We brood." Quinn returned his smile.

Jesse took his usual seat at the piano and began to play the melody to one of the songs they had been working on. As he let himself get lost in the music, he was acutely aware that Quinn had joined him on the piano bench for the first time. She was silent, but Jesse found her presence a comfort all the same.

After the song, Jesse took Quinn home. They were quiet, but it wasn't so much of an awkward silence as it was a thoughtful one. Finally, Jesse pulled up his car in front of the Puckerman's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Jesse," Quinn said, unfastening her seat belt.

"Wait."

Quinn turned her head questioningly. Jesse opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again. Hesitating ever so slightly, Jesse reached out and placed a hand gently on her face. "Thank you, Quinn," he said softly, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Quinn looked up at him in surprise. "Y-you're welcome. I think." Slowly, she got out of the car and walked up to the house. When she reached the door, she turned and saw Jesse still watching her. He waved and drove off.

He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her. Jesse could only begin to imagine what she must be thinking now - how he kissed her and then left her. Great, now he had left two hurt girls back in McKinley.

He didn't know how to answer her question. This hadn't been part of the mission.

* * *

Performances, especially big performances like tonight, didn't make Jesse nervous. Rather, it made him feel quite reckless.

The three choirs were gathered backstage, waiting for Regionals to start. Jesse scanned the crowd and his gaze fell upon Quinn, looking quite lovely in her gold dress that matched her hair.

He hadn't seen her since New Directions had funked them out. He hadn't spoken to her since the last time he had brought her home. Jesse still felt guilty. He missed her.

He watched as New Directions slowly filing into their dressing room, ignoring the fact that his team had already entered their own. "Quinn," he had called out, into the mostly empty backstage area.

Quinn stiffened, recognizing his voice. She stopped and turned in his direction slightly, acknowledging him. She didn't say anything. They stood there, staring at each other.

Jesse started walking in her direction but Quinn help up a hand and turned away from him, and he stopped. "Good luck," she said softly before she walked inside the room where her teammates were.

Had Jesse been feeling even more reckless, he might have just barged in and demanded she talk to him. But he knew it was his own fault she wasn't speaking to him. And he wasn't sure the rest of the club wasn't going to bash in his nose right before his big number.

He turned to join his teammates but froze when he looked up and saw Rachel in the far corner of the room, quietly watching what had transpired.

She just looked at him, her eyes non-judgmental but curious. Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to determine the appropriate thing to say. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"In your own twisted way, I'm sure you mean it and I think I believe you. I also think your apology means more than just for leaving me and leaving the glee club."

With a rueful smile, Jesse nods his head ever so slightly.

"Are you sorry enough to flub your performance?"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course not!" Rachel said haughtily. "What's a win if it isn't a deserving one."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Break a leg, Rachel."

"Break a leg, Jesse."

* * *

His bags were all packed and he was ready to leave for UCLA to settle in before classes began the following month. So what was he doing sitting in his car parked outside the Puckerman's House?

That was the question Rachel asked herself as she marched up to Jesse's car and banged loudly on his window.

Jesse jumped in his seat, having previously been too preoccupied to even notice her arrival. "Geez, Rachel. Could you have created a more dramatic entrance?"

"I'm a star. It's part of the package," Rachel said, with a flip of her hair. "Stop stalking her."

"I'm not stalking her, I just want to talk to her before I leave. She won't take any of my calls."

"Do you blame her? She doesn't even live here anymore."

Jesse fell silent. He hadn't spoken to Quinn in one month and already he had missed out on so much. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl whom he had only seen when he had visited Shelby yesterday. And now she had moved out. It didn't even occur to him that he wouldn't find her at the address he was so used to dropping her off or picking her up at.

"Where can I find her?"

Rachel eyed him warily, only half surprised her ex was being so transparent about his feelings for another girl, having barely given her an overdue apology for his actions that had hurt her as well.

"Leave her alone, Jesse." Rachel finally said in a tired voice. "She and Puck are trying to help each other get over having to give up Beth for adoption."

When Jesse remained silent, Rachel pushed on. "They're trying, Jesse. They're picking up the pieces and trying to work things out. Together. In case that wasn't clear enough to you, they're dating-"

"Alright already! I got the picture!" Jesse all but shouted. He bent down and picked up the object he had been staring at earlier before Rachel had interrupted. "I'll leave. But could you give this to her please?"

Rachel stared at it. "A school notebook?"

"It's my language class notes," Jesse tried to explain, and then shook his head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand. Please?"

Rachel took the notebook and backed up from the car as Jesse started the engine. "You take care, Rachel. I'll see you on Broadway some day."

They exchanged small smiles before he began the long drive to Los Angeles.

**

* * *

**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Puck parked his car next to a Range Rover, half tempted to put a dent into it, but thankfully Quinn and Rachel had convinced him otherwise.

The trio walked over to a house with a white picket fence and entered through the side garden. There were already several guests enjoying themselves on the fancy buffet set up at the side.

"No matter how many times we come here, this fancy neighborhood never fails to give me the creeps," Puck mutters under his breath, leading Rachel to giggle and Quinn to break into a smile.

From across the yard, Shelby spots them and breaks away from the people she was talking to. "Rachel! Quinn! Puck! I'm so happy you guys could make it!"

Rachel enveloped her mother in a big hug. "We wouldn't miss your 40th birthday bash for the world!"

"Rach, I'm sure Shelby only has 30 candles on her cake today. Don't mess with the total," Puck jokes, as he gives Shelby their gift.

"Oohh," Quinn coos. "Beth has gotten so big. Can I carry her?"

"Of course," Shelby agrees, relinquishing her daughter over to her birth mother. Puck and Rachel take turns fussing over Beth who contently hangs over Quinn's shoulder.

Eventually, Beth began to grow restless and Quinn and Puck decided to take Beth over to the mini-playground at the other end of the garden, leaving Rachel some alone time to catch up with her mother.

"So have you two gotten serious yet?"

"No. I have other priorities, but I'm enjoying it so far."

"Be careful. He sings really well. You always have to watch out for the ones that sing well."

"Tell me about it." Mother and daughter exchange a laugh.

"Haaaaaappy happy birthday, Shelby!"

Shelby and Rachel recognize that voice instantly and Shelby turns around with delight as they watched Jesse enter the garden. "Jesse St. James! You're back!" The former teacher and pupil share a hug.

"You'd skin me alive should I ever miss an important occasion like this," he grinned. "Rachel, it's been awhile. It's good to see you." They share a brief and awkward hug.

"I brought a gift for you," Jesse says, turning his attention back to Shelby. "As per your request."

Shelby removes the bow. It's the programme of his latest play, The Phantom of the Opera, complete with audio CD. "Thank you, Jesse. I can't wait to go over this. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," Jesse says, a rare humble moment for him. He turns to Rachel. "I believe congratulations are in order for you as well. I heard your team won at Regionals this year. Aren't you worried everyone here is waiting for their chance to jump you or poison your drink to prevent you from winning at Nationals?"

"They wouldn't dare with Shelby here to protect me! But just to be safe, I've hidden all of the raw eggs." They all laughed to that. "But seriously, without the two of you, Vocal Adrenalin just couldn't keep up with the competition."

The three chatted for a bit before Shelby had to move on to greet her other guests. Jesse made a joke about having to stay by Rachel's side to protect her from his former teammates.

Occasionally, some of his teammates would approach them, although mostly they were alumni who had graduated even before Jesse had the year before. They had heard about Rachel and her vocal talent and were curious to meet her. Jesse proudly introduced her, as any ex boyfriend would.

As Rachel chatted with his former teammates, Jesse turned his head and saw Puck chasing after Quinn who was carrying Beth in her arms. Beth was laughing, clearly enjoying the game, while Quinn's face was flushed with happiness. "They look like a cute little family," Jesse muttered softly so only Rachel could hear him, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"They do," Rachel said wistfully. She glanced over at Jesse and was surprised to see his dark expression. "Jesse St. James, are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

Rachel's eyes widened. "We need to talk, now!" Excusing themselves from the group, Rachel pulled Jesse aside for a private conversation.

* * *

Acutely, Quinn could feel Jesse getting closer. She had been playing keep away all afternoon, moving to another area of the garden whenever he was anywhere near her. Quinn excused herself to Shelby, saying that Beth was getting cranky and she was going to put her down for a nap. She relished the chance to be able to go inside and hide.

Quinn had known there was a possibility that she might run into Jesse at Shelby's party. She knew there was a very high chance Jesse would visit his favorite teacher during his school breaks, and Quinn had tried her best to avoid a meet up by avoiding many of Shelby's bashes by visiting before or immediately after, with the excuse of a conflict.

Quinn had spent a lot of time thinking about her last few encounters with Jesse and had come to a conclusion that made her feel ashamed. They had shared a few friendly encounters, why should she have assumed that he had developed feelings for her as she had done him?

She had found out from Shelby that Jesse had transferred to McKinley on her request, to help her initiate that relationship with her daughter. As a member of Vocal Adrenalin, the rest of New Directions couldn't help but suspect his intentions - Quinn analyzed that he must have just been passing time with her, as he had no one else to talk to other than Rachel.

After Regionals, Jesse kept trying to call her. Quinn didn't want to talk to him, afraid of what he would say. Or what he wouldn't say. She begun to leave her phone on silent mode, so that others wouldn't hear the constant ring of a phone that wasn't being answered.

One time, she had been with Puck and he had borrowed her phone to use it's camera and take a picture of her and Beth. The phone began to vibrate in his hand - Jesse was calling again.

"Uhh, Quinn. You have a call from Jesse St. Tool."

Her shoulders had tightened. "That's okay, you can just ignore it."

"Since when have you two been friends?"

"We aren't friends."

"Yeah, after he ditched us for Vocal Attitude. But why is he calling and why do you have his number?"

"We sort of became friends some time ago."

"When you defended him during practice."

Quinn shrugged, which Puck took as an affirmative.

"So why do you still have his number?"

"Because," Quinn exclaimed in frustration. "I don't want to answer his calls. And if I delete his number, I might forget and answer it."

Puck stared at her. "Fair enough," he said, turning back to her phone.

Quinn thought he was going to reject the call, however he answered it instead. "Dude, she doesn't want to talk to you! Stop stalking her or I'll punch your nose in," he said before hanging up. "You're welcome," he told Quinn, who looked like she wanted to land her own punch on his face.

Quinn shook her head, as she had yet again become preoccupied thinking about Jesse St. James. She turned her attention to the little life she had created. Beth was lying down in her baby bed, drinking from a bottle of milk. She was drowsy but she kept her gaze on Quinn, batting her long beautiful eyelashes at her birth mother.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Quinn began to sing softly, as Beth slowly started to fall asleep. With a smile, Quinn took the bottle away from her and walked over to the dresser to return it.

There was a soft knock on the door and Quinn turned to answer it, but found Jesse already standing inside. "Hey, Quinn. It's been awhile.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Jesse," she acknowledged. "It has."

"How have you been?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. You?"

"UCLA has been good to me." Jesse made a move to get closer to her, but when Quinn stiffened, he stopped.

"I missed you." Quinn didn't say anything and Jesse continued, "Didn't you miss me, even just a little?"

Quinn turned away. "Not really, I had Puck around to keep me company."

Jesse felt that familiar twinge of jealousy. He pushed it aside determinedly and looked out the window. "The same Puck who is outside right now and flirting with two of my former teammates?"

Quinn glanced out the window over Jesse's shoulder and her eyes narrowed in frustration. Of all times, honestly. "It's sort of an on-again off-again relationship."

"I see."

They look out the window and watch as Rachel passed by the group, hissing something at Puck, making the other girls start to untangle themselves from him and move away.

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Your watchdog?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Rachel has been a really good friend to us this past year. She can manage Puck's tantrums and she's helped me pick my feet back up. I was offered a spot back in the Cheerios this year, but she convinced me that joining the Dance Club would be a better move. And I haven't regretted it for a moment."

Jesse smiled. Quinn had just revealed so many personal details, maybe she was starting to get comfortable with talking to him again. "Dance Club, huh? But you haven't left Glee, right?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm able to do both. Doing just Glee left me with too much idle time. I've always loved dancing, and while I used to enjoy being a Cheerio, being part of New Directions showed me that I didn't want to be trapped anymore in the high school hierarchy anymore. Being a part of the Dance Club helps me improve the choreography of our choir dances."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you're doing so well." Jesse took a seat on one of the chairs and propped his arm on the back rest.

Biting her lip, Quinn realized just how much she had shared with Jesse, just like how she used to last year. She fought the urge to sit down in the chair next to him. "So how's school?"

A grin captured Jesse's face. "UCLA has been great - all that talent has pushed me to work even harder to do better. I starred as Raoul in our production of The Phantom of the Opera recently."

"Congrats," Quinn said genuinely. Then she wrinkled her nose. "But Raoul has such a small part. I would have expected you to go after the part of Erik, the Phantom."

Jesse laughed. "I did, unfortunately they gave it to a graduating senior. I meant it when I said there was a lot of talent at UCLA. I'm no longer the only star around."

"My, that must have been a blow to your ego."

"It was at first," Jesse admitted ruefully. "But it all worked out in the end. They're a great group. Oh wait, I have something for you." Jesse took out another copy of the programme that he had given Shelby earlier.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a question in her voice. "I get to read all about your performance."

"No. Here, give it to me." Jesse took the programme from Quinn and began to flip through the pages. Finally he opened it to a page that featured a picture of him taking up half the page.

"Nice picture."

"Read the message."

Quinn scanned the message, not wanting to read it out loud. Jesse wrote about his love of the theater and the preparation that the cast and crew had been involved in for the play. Towards the end of the message, he thanked the people who had assisted him. Mostly they were people she didn't know, but she recognized his parents, Shelby and - herself.

_**Lastly, I dedicate this to Quinn - my inspiration.**_

Quinn looked up to find Jesse gazing intently at her. "I mean it, Quinn. You've inspired me to be stronger than whatever life throws in my direction. I couldn't stop thinking of you even as I was miles away and at the top of my game."

Quinn turned away from Jesse and walked back over to the window. Her hands were trembling a little. "You hurt me, Jesse."

Jesse stood and walked over to where she stood by the window, facing her back. "I am sorry, Quinn. It was messed up, I was messed up. Nothing was supposed to happen, and when everything did, I didn't know what to do."

Quinn didn't say anything.

"I tried to call."

"It was too late by then. I had moved on."

"With Puck?" Jesse scoffed. "Why would you settle for a guy who obviously has no plans of settling for any woman, even when he could already have the best? Look at him."

Their eyes settled on Puck, who was flirting with more of Jesse's former teammates. They watched as Rachel march right up to Puck and gave him what looked to be a him a verbal beating before taking him by the ear and dragging him away.

"I said it was an on-again off-again relationship," Quinn muttered.

"You know what I think," Jesse announced, "I think you're just using him as a front. I don't think you have any more feelings for Puck beyond anything platonic."

"There's the ego I remember so well. Please, don't flatter yourself." Quinn walked back to Beth's bed and found her sleeping soundly. She was surprised her conversation with Jesse hadn't woken her up. She walked over to the cabinet and got the two baby monitors. Quinn turned them on and set one beside the bed.

"I'm going to go ahead and let Beth sleep. Feel free to remain."

"Wait. I thought I heard a phone, I think you have a message."

Quinn turned back from her position by the door and looked at him suspiciously. "My phone is on silent."

"That's what I meant. I think I heard it vibrate."

Still looking at him suspiciously, Quinn fished her phone out of her bag. Sure enough, there was a message from Rachel.

_**Sorry Q, taking your ride home now. You'll have to find your own way back. You can always "walk" just like you used to. Have fun!**_

Quinn stared at Rachel's text mutely, before looking up at Jesse who was trying to keep his face blank. "What did Rachel say," he asked casually.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?"

"We were talking earlier, and she sort of got the idea that I had been wanting to talk to you, but wasn't getting any chance to."

"I don't need you to bring me home, I can just ask anyone else down there!"

"Who? I do believe you're in my territory. I'm sure if I ask, none of my friends would give you a ride."

"Shelby would!"

"This is her party, you'd have to wait for all of the guests to leave before she'd be free. We could always talk while you wait," he shrugged casually.

"Jesse," Quinn growled, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake Beth. "What do you want?"

Jesse leaned next to the door, his face millimetres away from Quinn's. She could feel his breath and was almost sure she could hear his heart beating. "I just want a chance, Quinn. First to talk to you without you trying to run away. And then second, to see if there is anything between us enough to make you consider dumping your "on-again and off-again.""

"He and I haven't actually dated for awhile now. We're mostly friends," Quinn admitted.

Jesse looked deeply into Quinn's eyes, a smile slowly making it's way into his lips. "Well, then thirdly, I want to see if there is any possibility of us continuing where we left off last year."

"That's a long list, Jesse," Quinn said softly.

"I have all summer. I'm all yours, Quinn."

Slowly, they exited Beth's room and Jesse closing the door softly. Quinn was holding the other baby monitor in one hand, and surprised Jesse by taking his hand with her free one. "I don't think it'll take all summer."

"That's good to hear," Jesse said, pressing his forehead to hers. "Stars aren't very patient people and while I was going to try it for you, I don't think I developed that particular trait in UCLA."

Quinn chucked as she tiptoed and brushed her lips against Jesse's.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note (again):** I hope you all liked this story. It's my first published attempt back into the fiction world after a long time. I like the odd and challenging pairing, and once the thought of Jesse and Quinn together tickled my brain it wouldn't leave.

With the end of this story, I hope to inspire more of you to write even more beautiful fictions involving these two characters. Thank you everyone!


End file.
